Die kleinen Dinge des Lebens
by jinkizu
Summary: Severus, Hermione und viele kleine Gehässigkeiten die enden wie immer! ; Diclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR! Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt. :


Die kleinen Dinge des Lebens

Mit sich zufrieden schritt er der Gang entlang, dabei streifte seine schwarze lange Robe gelegentlich das Mauerwerk. Ja es war ein guter Tag gewesen. Er hatte Gryffindor ungerechterweise einige Hauspunkte abziehen können und seit es den Potter-Bengel nicht mehr an der Schule gab, gewann sie wieder regelmäßig den Hauspokal. Für Severus Snape war die Welt in Ordnung. Gedämpftes Kichern erklang aus Minerva MacGonagalls Räumen als er an diesen vorbei kam.

Misstrauisch blieb er stehen. Wenn hatte die alte Schachtel den da auf Besuch? Wahrscheinlich trank sie wieder Tee mit Madam Pomfrey. Ein zynisches böses Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Was sollten die alten Damen auch sonst tun, außer besserwisserische Sprüche an den ungebetensten Stellen von sich geben und Tee trinken. Nun ja wenn es sie glücklich machte, ihm konnte es egal sein. Er drehte weiter seine Runden und hatte Glück. Ein kleiner Gryffindor-Schüler schlich verbotenerweise durch die Gänge und er ertappte ihn auf frischer Tat!

Sein Tag konnte wirklich kaum besser sein. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, das ihm beinahe ein unheimliches Aussehen verlieh, schlich er an den unglückseligen Buschen heran.

„Ich hoffe für sie, es gibt einen guten Grund warum sie um diese Zeit nicht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sind!" zischte er ihn leise von hinten an.

Dadurch wirkte seine Stimme noch viel bedrohlicher. Der Unglückswurm erstarrte und drehte sich totenbleich um die eigene Achse. Sein schlimmster Alptraum war gerade wahr geworden. Er war Professor Snape in die Arme gelaufen.

„S..S..Sir!" stotterte er und sah den Mann hinter sich mit großen Augen an. Dieser weidete sich an dessen Angst. Leicht beugte er sich nach vorne und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun! Ich warte! Was haben sie hier um diese Uhrzeit verloren?" Der Junge stand nur da und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Da es ihnen scheinbar unmöglich ist mir eine vernünftige Erklärung für ihr unerlaubtes Verlassen ihre Räume zu geben…" hier machte er einen kurze kunstvolle Pause und man konnte fast meinen ein Strahlen überzog seine sonst so starren Züge, ehe er mit Freuden fort fuhr.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und für sie 10-mal nachsitzen bei mir. Ich denke das wird sie davon kurieren abends herumzuschleichen, wenn ich sie alle Zaubertränkekessel reinigen lasse! Ohne zur Hilfenahme von Magie!" Zischte er ihn scharf an und der Junge wurde vor seinen Augen immer kleiner und kleiner.

Snape richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und faltete selbstgefällig seine Hände vor der Brust. Immer noch zierte ein boshaftes Lächeln seine Lippen. Immer noch stand der Schüler erstarrt wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange vor ihm.

„Verschwinden sie!" herrschte er ihn grob an. Der Junge lief so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zurück in seinen Turm. Nie wieder würde er diesen verlassen, das schwor er sich.

„Entschuldige mich kurz!" bat Hermione und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Ich glaub ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft!" eigentlich wollte sie ein rauchen und ein paar Minuten Ruhe haben.

So sehr sie die ältere Dame auch mochte und schätze, ihr permanentes Geplapper begann bereits an ihren Nerven zu ziehen. Mit ihrem Weinglas in der Hand verließ sie die Räume ihrer Gastgeberin und begab sich nach unten vor die Tür. Draußen sog sie die frische Abendluft tief in ihre Lungen.

Sie suchte sich ein geschütztes Plätzchen unweit von der Tür und fischte ihre Zigaretten aus der Tasche. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach eine Zigarette. Tief inhalierte sie den ersten Zug und schloss genießerisch die Augen dabei. So entging ihr völlig, dass sie nicht mehr länger alleine war. Das außer ihr noch eine Gestalt sich vor der Tür herumtrieb. Sie wollte gerade erneut an ihrer Zigarette ziehen als sie eine drohende finstere Stimme innehalten ließ.

„Kommen sie raus aus dem Schatten und zeigen sie sich!" knurrte eine tiefe aber ihr nicht unbekannte Stimme.

Immer noch hat sie die Augen geschlossen und dachte sich: „WARUM?" Sie holte noch einmal Luft und trat dann aus dem Schatten.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape! Immer noch am Schüler tyrannisieren?" fragte sie leicht zynisch und zog erneut an ihrer Zigarette, dabei musterte sie ihren ehemaligen Professor ausgiebig.

Ganz in schwarz gekleidet wie eh und je stand er drohend aufrecht vor ihr. Lediglich eine Augenbraue hatte er überrascht in die Höhe gezogen. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen zehn Jahren kaum verändert.

„Miss Granger!" schnarrte er und es klang als hätte er gerade etwas Widerwärtiges in den Mund genommen.

Sein bauschender Umhang konnte seine immer noch hagere schlanke Gestalt nicht verbergen. Scheinbar war Schüler jagen eine gutes Training um die Figur zu erhalten. Dachte sie boshaft.

„Was verschafft uns den das Vergnügen ihrer Anwesenheit?" fragte er ironisch und sah sie abschätzend an.

„Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie einen ihrer ewig um sich schwänzelnden Freunde geheiratet hätten und mittlerweile mit der Aufzucht der nächsten aufdringlichen, lästigen und unnötigen Generation beschäftig sind!" setzte er noch boshaft nach und sah sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt auf eine Antwort wartend von oben herab an.

Hermiones Augen begannen leicht verdächtig zu blitzen, sie fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Ruhig und gelassen trat sie dicht an ihn heran.

„Oh da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Ich habe nicht geheiratet. Ich bin immer noch zu haben!" erwiderte sie ruhig und blies ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht.

Ärgerlich schüttelte er sich und trat zurück. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er feststellen, dass sie zu einer sehr schönen Frau erblüht war. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, als sie hier als Schülerin anfing. Sie war ein unscheinbares, blasses Ding gewesen das ihr Umfeld mit ihrer ewigen Besserwisserei nervte.

„Wie kommt das? Haben sie Potter und Weasley zu Tode gelangweilt?" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, diese Frau wie sie so vor ihm stand reizte ihn unbewusst.

Hermione sog über die Nase die Luft ein und nahm dabei ungewollt seinen Duft wahr, eine brisante Mischung aus Holz, Kräutern und Mann. Sie sah kurz auf die Seite ehe sie ihn wieder mit ihrem Blick fixierte.

„Ron wollte mich schon heiraten, das war nicht das Problem. Ich hatte andere Pläne und für gelegentlichen guten Sex muss ich nicht gleich heiraten!" provozierte sie ihn bewusst.

Verächtlich verzog sich bei ihren Worten sein Mund, doch in anderen Regionen begann sich etwas ganz anderes zu regen und zum Leben erwachen, was ihn noch mehr gegen sie aufbrachte. Er begehrte sie.

„Also von der Streberin zur Schlampe?" fragte er bissig und sah sie abschätzend an.

„Welch Aufstieg!" fügte er noch an, was Hermione endgültig gegen ihn aufbrachte.

Ganz dicht trat sie vor ihn und er musste sich ein Stück herabbeugen um die leisen zischenden Worte die sie hervorstieß überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Ich habe wenigstens gelegentlich guten Sex und muss nicht unschuldige Kinder schikanieren um meinen Frust abzubauen!"

Sie trat zurück, warf die Zigarette auf den Boden, trat sie aus und ließ ihn stehen. Wie versteinert stand er da.

„Das sollten sie auch einmal versuchen!" rief sie noch über die Schulter zurück, ehe sie es sich verkneifen konnte.

Wie konnte sie es wagen…… Er war beinahe ohnmächtig vor Wut. Einerseits über ihre Worte und andererseits über dessen Wahrheitsgehalt. Er hatte sehr selten Sex und gerade in diesem Moment verspürte er ein starkes Bedürfnis danach und nach einer bestimmten Person. Was ihn besonders wütend gegen ihn selbst machte!

Hermione nahm, kaum das sie wieder im inneren des Schlosses war einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Kein Mensch auf der ganzen Welt wühlte ihre Sinne dermaßen auf als wie Professor Snape!

Minerva sah erschrocken hoch, als Hermione in ihre Räume stürmte.

„Was haben sie meine Liebe?" fragte sie erstaunt. Hermiones Wangen waren hektisch gerötet und ihr Atem ging schneller.

„Nichts! Ich habe….ich bin nur die Stufen zu schnell hoch gelaufen, das ist alles!" erwiderte sie gespielt fröhlich und setzte sich wieder Minerva gegenüber, die kaum das sie auf der kleinen Couch Platz genommen hatte, sofort wieder zum erzählen anfing, nur Hermione hörte ihr nicht zu. Immer noch war sie mit den Gedanken bei Snape.

Dieser arrogante, selbstherrliche Mistkerl! Oh wie gerne sie ihm diese schwarze Robe vom Leib reißen würde um ihn bloß zu stellen. Sie könnte ihn……….Hastig leerte sie ihr Glas in einem Zug und schenkte sich ein neues nach.

„Sie bleiben doch heute Nacht hier?" fragte Minerva in diesem Moment und ohne darüber nach zu denken, sagte sie einfach zu.

Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich das sie dem schwarzen Scheusal von Hogwarts noch einmal über dem Weg lief. Doch dieser hatte ganz andere Pläne. Nach dem er sich mit dem Gedanken sie attraktiv zu finden und sie in seinem Bett haben zu wollen, abgefunden hatte, suchte er bereits nach Möglichkeiten dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Nun sie hatte ihm das praktisch vorgeschlagen.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung vernahm er Hermiones zusage über Nacht zu bleiben. Er war, kaum das er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, hinter ihr hergeschlichen. So sie würde also bleiben. Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände und machte sich auf dem Weg in den Kerker. Soweit er wusste stand dort noch eine gute Flasche Wein die ihm Dumbeldore letzte Weihnachten geschenkt hatte rum.

Leise und zurückhalten klopfte es an Minervas Tür. Überrascht sah sie zu Hermione und erhob sich so dann. Als sie die Tür aufriss bekam sie die nächste Überraschung präsentiert. Niemand geringerer als Severus Snape stand bewaffnet mit einer Flasche Wein davor. Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn.

„Severus! Du hier! Was willst du?" Leicht beleidigt sah er sie an.

„Ich habe gesehen du hast einen Gast und ich wollte gerade fragen ob ich euch etwas Gesellschaft leisten darf, aber wenn ich unerwünscht bin……" meinte er geziert, wandte sich ab und tat so als wollte wieder gehen.

„Nein warte! Komm schon herein. Du bist natürlich willkommen, nicht wahr Hermione?" rief sie fragend über die Schulter zurück.

Hermione brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

„Ich war nur ein bisschen überrascht, da du ansonsten eher die Gesellschaft anderer meidest und im Besonderen meine!" Klang da ein scharfer, lauernder Unterton mit?

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis das er und Minerva im Allgemeinen nicht gut miteinander auskamen.

„Wenn du mich schon so freundlich einlädst….." zynisch grinsend rauschte er an ihr vorbei ins innere. Dort saß eine leicht erstarrte Hermione Granger.

„Ah Miss Granger! So sieht man sich wieder!" rief er zuckersüß aus und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Diese schluckte mühsam und sammelte ihre Sinne zusammen. Jetzt hieß es auf der Hut sein. Dieser führte bestimmt etwas im Schilde, der war nicht rein zufällig hier, soviel stand fest.

„Professor Snape! Schön sie zu sehen und schon so bald wieder!" erwiderte sie gespielt freudig.

„Setzt dich doch Severus!" drängte ihn Minerva und deutete auf einen der Stühle, doch die ignorierte er und setzte sich stattdessen dicht neben Hermione.

„Es stört sie hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich mich zu ihnen setzte?" fragte er leicht provokativ.

„Aber nicht doch!" erwiderte sie patzig.

„Willst du eine Glas Wein?" fragte Minerva, die nichts von der seltsamen Stimmung die zwischen den Beiden knisterte mitbekam, ihn.

„Gerne! Ich könnte jetzt einen guten Schluck vertragen!" antwortete er ihr, sah aber dabei Hermione tief in die Augen.

Diese fühlte sich wie hypnotisiert. Was ging hier vor? Warum war er so anders? Rache! Das musste es sein. Sie hatte ihn zu sehr verärgert und das konnte er unmöglich auf sich sitzen lassen und eins musste sie ihm widerwillig zu gestehen, er machte seine Sache wirklich gut, sie wurde zusehender immer nervöser.

Viel zu dicht saß er neben ihr. Von ihrer Schulter abwärts bis zu ihren Schenkeln berührten sich ihre Körper und bei jeder Bewegung die sie taten rieben sie sich aneinander, das machte ihr zusätzlich zu schaffen.

„Nun Miss Granger was treiben sie so?" fragte er anzüglich und Hermione fühlte wie sie prompt errötete. Oh dieser Bastard! Er trieb seine Spiele mit ihr.

„Ich arbeite im Ministerium und kümmere mich um gescheiterte Existenzen in der Zauberwelt. Komisch das wir dort einander noch nie begegnet sind?" fragte sie ihn aufrichtig erstaunt bissig zurück.

Seine Augen zogen sich drohend zusammen, in ihnen stand ein Versprechen, dass sie fürchtete und ihr gleichzeitig Schauer der Vorfreude über den Rücken jagte. Nervös strich sie am Ausschnitt ihres Pullis entlang. Severus folgte hungrig mit den Augen dieser Geste.

„Hermione arbeitete sehr erfolgreich für das Ministerium. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie!" warf Minerva ein.

„Oh ich bin mir sicher, das alles was Miss Granger in die Hand nimmt mit Erfolg gekrönt ist!" gab er zweideutig von sich, was Hermione sich an ihrem Wein verschlucken ließ.

Hustend rang sie nach Luft. Severus klopfte ihr fürsorglich auf den Rücken und kam ihr so noch näher.

„Seinen sie Vorsichtig meine Liebe." Meinte er besorgt, dabei strich sein warmer Atem über ihre Wange und verwirrte sie noch mehr.

Was hatte er nur vor? Um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, rückte sie soweit es ging von ihm ab. Sie kam nicht weit. Die Couch war nicht für zwei Menschen gedacht.

„Was haben sie? Sie wirken etwas verspannt, meine Liebe!" flüsterte er ihr zu und kam wieder näher.

Minerva sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. Was ging hier vor? Es sah beinahe so aus als versuchte Severus Hermione…..Nein das war wirklich zu absurd!

Severus lehnte sich zufrieden mit sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Mmmm! Nichts geht über einen guten Tropfen Wein! Oder was denken sie Miss Granger?" wieder versuchte er sie aus der Reserve zu locken, doch sie würde das nicht mit sich machen lassen! Sie würde ihm nicht die Befriedigung geben und sich zu einer unüberlegten Antwort hinreißen lassen.

„Ich weiß einen guten Wein wie auch gute Gesellschaft durchaus zu schätzen, wenn sie das meinen!" erwiderte sie kühl und setzte sich gerade und aufrecht hin. Innerlich musste Severus grinsen. Miss Granger war lange nicht so tough wie sie tat und sie war eindeutig nicht abgeneigt.

Severus nahm erneut einen Schluck und erhob sich.

„Wenn die Damen mich jetzt entschuldigen würden? Ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen für heute Nacht zu treffen!" sagte er zweideutig und blickte dabei auf Hermione herab. Ihr Kopf schnellte bei seinen Worten in die Höhe. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Was hatte er vor? Was für Vorbereitungen?

„Zaubertränke, Miss Granger!" meinte er leise tadelnd und sah sie an als könnte er jeden sündigen Gedanken die seine Worte in ihr ausgelöst hatten sehen.

Sie fühlte wie sich ihr sämtliche Härchen aufrichteten. Wie konnte ein Mensch das Wort Zaubertränke nur dermaßen erotisch klingen lassen? Dachte sie verwirrt. Hermione schluckte um sich dann zu räuspern.

„Gute Nacht die Damen!" verabschiedete er sich und rauschte mit Schwung aus dem Raum.

Das lief doch besser als gedacht. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er sie nicht noch heute in sein Bett bekommen könnte. Völlig durcheinander und aufgewühlt saß Hermione da. Es war ihr unmöglich auch nur ein Wort von dem was Minerva zu ihr sagte auch nur Ansatzweise zu verstehen. Energisch stellte sie ihr Glas auf den Tisch und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Entschuldigen sie Minerva. Ich bin schrecklich müde. Ich würde gerne zu Bett gehen!" brachte sie fahrig hervor.

Sie war alles andere als müde, im Gegenteil aufgekratzt, überreizt, unruhig das traf eher ihre Gemütsfassung, aber bestimmt nicht müde. Hastig verabschiedete sie sich von Minerva und verließ beinahe fluchtartig ihre Räume. Draußen fiel sie beinahe über Snape. Dieser lehnte ruhig und gelassen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Laufen sie mir hinter her, Miss Granger?" fragte er sie herausfordernd.

„Nein! Ich bin nur müde und gehe zu Bett!" erwiderte sie trocken und wollte schon gehen, aber er war schneller. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg und so war sie zwischen ihm und der Wand hinter sich gefangen.

„Blödsinn!" knurrte er und rückte näher an sie heran.

„Wie? Was?" stotterte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich sagte Blödsinn!" flüsterte er aufreizend nahe bei ihrem Mund.

Um seiner Nähe zu entkommen beugte sie sich weit nach hinten. Sie stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Ehe sie auf den Gedanken kommen konnte seitlich auszuweichen ließ er beide Hände stützend links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf fallen.

„Du willst mich! Gib es zu!" forderte er und strich gleichzeitig aufreizend mit den Lippen ihren Hals entlang.

Hermione presste beide Hände an die Wand um halt zu finden, ansonsten das wusste sie würden ihr die Knie nachgeben. Oh bei Merlin was tat dieser Mann mit ihr? Leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen.

„Ich will dich ganz bestimmt nicht!" stieß sie keuchend hervor, doch innerlich erbebte sie unter diesem sinnlichen Ansturm.

Er begann ihren Hals mit Küssen zu überschütten. Genüsslich lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ ihn gewähren. Plötzlich war er fort.

„Tja wenn du mich nicht willst……" Er strafte sich und strich die Robe glatt. Hermione war wütend und erregt gleichzeitig.

Wie konnte er es wagen sie dermaßen zu erregen und dann stehen zu lassen? Ohne darüber nach zu denken holte sie aus und Ohrfeigte ihn.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen zwischen ihnen. Sie sahen sich an. Keiner regte sich. Doch plötzlich riss er sie an sich und presste lustvoll seine Lippen auf ihre. Das war nicht nur einfach ein Kuss, sondern eine alles verzehrende Eroberung, die vollständige Kapitulation forderte. Atemlos erstarrte Hermione für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinen Armen.

Auf einmal kam Leben in sie. Heftig schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Intensität die ihn beinahe vergessen ließ wo sie waren. Sie standen immer noch vor Minervas Tür und küssten sich wie völlig unreife außer Kontrolle geratene Teenager. Ungeduldig hob er sie hoch und eilte mit ihr den Gang entlang.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte sie zwischen den Küssen.

„Wo du hingehörst – ins Bett!" erwiderte er entschlossen.

Immer noch küssend eilte er mit ihr zu seinen Räumen. Nur kurz unterbrach er den Kuss als er vor seiner Kammer angelangt war. Sanft stellte er sie auf die Beine und öffnete die Tür. Bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war sein Mund schon wieder auf ihrem. Er zog sie mit sich ins innere der Räume und stieß mit dem Fuß heftig die Tür zu. Unvermittelt ließ er sie los. Ruhig sah er sie an, einzig an der schnelleren Atmung konnte sie seinen inneren Aufruhr erkennen.

„Gibst du es jetzt zu?" forderte er finster und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Bei Merlin wenn sie es nicht zugab, dann würde er sie nicht mehr anfassen und wenn ihn das umbrachte. Schwor er sich. Hermiones Augen verengten sich, sie brannte vor unerfüllter Erregung und sehnte sich danach seine Lippen wieder auf ihre zu spüren, ja seinen Körper hemmungslos zu erkunden. Nun, wenn er Spiele spielen wollte………….

Ein kleines Lächeln begann sich auf ihren Lippen zu formen. Sie trat einige Schritte fort von ihm und schob die Hände unter ihren Pulli. Aufreizend langsam zog sie den Bund Stück für Stück höher und entblößte so ihren flachen Bauch. Knisternd schob sie in sich über den Kopf und ließ ihn fallen. Ihr Oberkörper war bloß, bis auf den roten Spitzen BH der ihre süßen kleinen Brüste in einem sündigen Gefängnis gefangen hielt. Scharf sog Severus die Luft über die Nase ein.

„Luder!" knurrte er.

„Bastard!" kam es leise von ihr zurück.

Sie wandte sich ab von ihm und schlenderte beinahe gelangweilt hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Kommst du? Oder soll ich schon mal ohne dich anfangen?" rief sie ihm verrucht über die Schulter zu, dabei öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihrer Hose und streifte sich diese beim weitergehen demonstrativ über die Hüften.

Um Severus Selbstbeherrschung war es geschehen. Ehe sie es auch nur ansatzweise ins andere Zimmer schaffen konnte war er bereits hinter ihr und drehte sie mit Schwung zu sich.

„Dafür wirst du mir auf jeden Fall büssen, Hexe!" zischte er wütend und erregt. Hermione fasste ihm in den Schritt und schnurrte zufrieden über die harte Männlichkeit die sie dort vorfand.

„Oh das hoffe ich doch sehr!" gurrte sie nahe bei seinem Mund.

Knurrend umfasste er fester ihre Schultern und presste erneut seine Lippen auf ihre. Tief drang er mit der Zunge in ihren Mund und erforschte diesen ausgiebig. Auch Hermione war nicht untätig. Ihre Hände begaben sich auf die Suche nach den unzähligen Knöpfen an seiner Robe. Einen nach dem anderen riss sie auf um ihn aus dieser zu schälen. Severus drängte Hermione Schritt für Schritt zurück, bis sie mit ihren Kniekehlen an das Bett stieß. Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und sah sich ausgiebig um.

„Was ist?" fragte er leicht irritiert.

„Och ich war noch nie hier und ich wollte immer schon wissen, wie die Höhle des schrecklichsten Ungeheuers von ganz Hogwarts aussieht!"

Er besaß zu ihrer grenzenlosen Enttäuschung ein ganz normales Schlafzimmer. Ein einfaches Himmelbett mit schweren Holzpfosten thronte in der Mitte des Raumes. Links und rechts davon stand ein Nachtkästchen. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand gab es einen wuchtigen Kleiderschrank, sonst nichts. Keine Ketten, kene Peitschen, nichts!

Tief holte er Luft, einerseits amüsierte ihn ihre Antwort und andererseits ärgerte sie sie ihn. So sie dachte er war ein Ungeheuer! Dann sollte er sich vielleicht auch so wie eines verhalten?

„Leg dich aufs Bett!" befahl er ihr scharf.

Hermiones Augen leuchteten nicht vor Ärger über seinen Ton, sondern vor Erwartung. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und rutschte darauf zurück bis sie ungefähr in der Mitte lag. Die Schenkel leicht gespreizt lag sie vor ihm.

„So etwa?" flüsterte sie heißer und sah ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Lider an. Severus erbebte leicht und rang erneut um seine Selbstbeherrschung.

„Zieh dich aus!" befahl sie mit vor verlangen dunkler Stimme.

Sie steckte sich einen Finger in den Mund, saugte kurz daran und ließ ihn dann über ihren Hals nach unten wandern. Ohne darüber nachzudenken gehorchte er ihr und entledigte sich hastig aller Kleider. Nackt und vollkommen stand er vor ihr. Er war in der Tat prächtig. Genüsslich leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Die Nacht begann äußerst viel versprechend. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig.

„Hätte ich gewusst was du unter dieser Robe vor mir versteckst, wäre ich schon viel früher vorbeigekommen!" wisperte sie verheißungsvoll und ließ hungrig ihren Blick über ihn gleiten.

Er war aufs äußerste erregt und wenn er nicht auf der Stelle in sie drang würde er sich wie ein unreifer Junge vor ihr kommen. Grob packte er sie bei den Hüften und zehrte ihren Slip herunter und ehe sie noch protestieren konnte war er schon über und in ihr. Heftig stieß er zu. Zischend sog sie die Luft ein.

„Das ist gut!" flüsterte sie und schloss genussvoll die Augen. Immer und immer wieder drang er in sie bis sie ihren Höhepunkt herannahen fühlte.

„Tiefer! Mehr!" verlangte sie und grub ihre Nägel in sein Fleisch. Mit ihren Hüften kam sie ihm entgegen und erwiderte so seine Stöße und trieb ihn an. Immer heftiger drang er in sie und plötzlich erstarrte sie in seinen Armen, die Augen lustvoll geweitete. Er fühlte wie sie pulsierend ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn, die Augen, Wangen. Strich behutsam über ihren Mund und begann sich langsam wieder in ihr zu bewegen. Er drehte sich ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen auf den Rücken, so dass sie auf ihm zu sitzen kam. Hermiones Haare standen ihr wirr um den Kopf, ihre Wangen waren hektisch gerötet.

Sie griff hinter sich und löste den Verschluss ihres BHs. Wie von selbst fielen die Träger von ihrer Schulter und gaben die beiden kleinen perfekt geformten Hügel frei. Achtlos warf Hermione ihn zur Seite. Mit beiden Händen umschloss Severus ihre Brüste und begann sie ehrfurchtsvoll zu kneten. Hermione ließ ihre Hüften kreisen. Leicht bewegte sie ihr Becken auf und ab. Stöhnend schloss Severus die Augen.

Langsam und aufreizend bewegte sie sich auf ihm. Ritt ihn und brachte ihn damit beinahe um den Verstand. Er ließ seine Hände von ihren Brüsten auf ihre Hüften gleiten umfasste diese fest und bewegte sie heftig auf und ab. Keuchend erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt. Hermione ließ sich nach vorne fallen und küsste seinen Mund. Dann rollte sie zur Seite und blieb schwer atmend neben ihm liegen.

„Das war gut!" flüsterte sie. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann fangen wir noch mal von vorne an!" versprach er ihr zuversichtlich.

„Du kannst auch zehn haben, nur lass es uns dieses Mal langsamer angehen." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er drehte sich zur Seite, stützte den Kopf in mit der Hand ab. Die andere ließ er streichelnd über ihren Körper wandern.

„Nun dann werde ich mir jetzt ganz viel Zeit lassen." Versprach er ihr und setzte seine sinnliche Reise über ihren Körper fort. Sie liebten sich die ganze Nacht und fielen erst in den späten Morgenstunden in einen erholsamen erschöpften Schlaf.

Müde saß Hermione am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück zwischen Minerva und Dumbledore. An dessen Seite saß ein sehr zufrieden dreinblickender Snape und rührte genüsslich in seinem Kaffee, ehe er die Tasse zu seinen Lippen führte.

„Wie war ihre Nacht, Miss Granger?" fragte in diesem Moment Albus Hermione.

„Ausgezeichnet, Sir! Sie hatte durchaus ihre Höhepunkte!" erwiderte diese beiläufig und widmete sich dabei ganz ihrem Frühstücksei.

Doch aus dem Augenwinkel stellte sie mit Genugtuung fest, wie sich Severus bei ihren Worten an seinem Kaffee verschluckte und hustend beinahe unter den Tisch kroch. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge, was ihr einen wütenden aus schwarzen Augen einbrachte.

„Geht's ihnen nicht gut, Professor Snape?" fragte sie ihn unschuldig. Wobei sie ein weiterer bitterböser Blick traf, der ihr schlimmste Vergeltung versprach. Hoffentlich! Dachte sie bei sich und aß in Ruhe ihr Ei.

„Das hier ist meine Adresse. Solltest du dich jemals dazu hinreißen lassen Hogwarts für ein paar sinnliche, erotische mit gutem Sex ausgefüllter Stunden verlassen zu können, dann komm doch mal vorbei!"

Sie drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hand und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf seinen vor Verblüffung offen stehenden Mund. Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam Minerva um sich von Hermione zu verabschieden.

„Severus was machst du hier?" fragend blickte sie ihn an.

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches, sah aber dabei unentwegt Hermione an. Diese hakte sich bei der ältern Frau unter und zog sie mit sich. Bevor sie aus Severus Blickfeld verschwand, sah sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurück und zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu, dann war sie fort.

Hastig eilte er mit großen Schritten die Treppe hinauf in Richtung Albus Dumbledores Büro. Ohne Anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf. Albus sah erschrocken von seinem Schreibtisch hoch und betrachtete seinen Zaubertränkemeister abwartend.

„Kommendes Wochenende brauche ich frei! Ich muss weg, was erledigen!" brachte er eilig sein Anliegen vor und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war er auch schon wieder fort. Verblüfft blickte Albus auf die geschlossene Tür.

Ende


End file.
